Monochrome: Conexión (RWBY)
by OnlyNueve
Summary: Dos reinos, un mismo mundo. La falta de entendimiento y empatía siempre han traído problemas. Desde su reino, Blake Belladona defiende a los suyos, mientras que Jaques Schnee explota a su pueblo. ¿Qué podrían provocar un par de hermanas en este mundo? Quizá más de lo que pensaron. (Fandom: RWBY. ¿Cosas gays? Claro que sí. Ships: WhiteRose/Bublebee Bumbleby)
1. Capítulo 1

**Mi hermana me alcanzó con su fangirleo por RWBY y, bueno, me lo acabé en una semana xD. Es una web serie genial, en serio tienen que verla si aun no lo hacen. ERA MI DEBER SACAR UN FANFIC!**

**Sí, este será un longfic dividido en dos partes (lo que algunos ven como primera y segunda temporada, pero me da cringe decirles así). **

**Bueno~ a quien lo lea, ¡muchas gracias! **

**Sí, ahí llegan otras actualizaciones en mis otros fics. Gracias por la espera uwu. **

* * *

**Monochrome: Conexión. **

**Capítulo 1: **

**"Un lazo inexplicable" **

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del orfanato, haciendo que el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el cristal no dejara conciliar el sueño a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

Dio vueltas sobre su cama hasta que finalmente se rindió. Era imposible, ¿quién podría dormir con semejante ruido? La respuesta la encontró al ver a su alrededor, mirando a todos los niños de la habitación durmiendo plácidamente. Gruñó con frustración, se levantó y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, o quizá uno de leche, dependería de qué tan atractivo se viera uno u otro cuando llegara a la cocina.

Las escaleras rechinaban mientras bajaba, siempre había pensado que aquel orfanato existía desde antes que Atlas o Remnant se erigieran, pero esas eran meras suposiciones que a veces gustaba idear, no era como si en el orfanato les enseñaran historia o una ideología; sólo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir una vez fueran adultos, o lo que deberían saber para no ser una carga para sus padres adoptivos.

Yang Xiao Long había llegado al orfanato una noche como esa, una de las chicas que lo atendían en aquel entonces, logró mirarla en una caja de herramientas que estaba a lado de las puertas del lugar. No era algo que le doliera en cierta manera, nunca había conocido a la persona que la había traído al mundo, así que no podía extrañar algo que nunca había visto; era mejor enfocarse en lo que tenía ahora, no podía decir que consideraba a todos los niños en el orfanato su familia, ya muchos le habían dejado en claro que no podía ser así, pero los quería, sí… a algunos. Su carácter fuerte y explosivo la había llevado a meterse en problemas con varios niños y algunos adolescentes que aun continuaban en aquella casa de adopción. Yang no era alguien que se tragara lo que tenía que decir, y no comenzaría con personas que abusaban de tener alguna especie de ventaja sobre ella, por más problemas que le trajera, pues sabía que muchos no se acercaban a ella por temor a dañar su imagen ante los que visitaban el lugar, o simplemente por una ley de respeto silenciosa entre los menores. Con los mayores era una historia diferente, había un grupo que a veces la molestaba, pero nada que le afectara realmente.

El ruido de algo cayéndose la puso en alerta, se asomó por una de las ventanas, intentando ver a través de la lluvia torrencial: Había una persona tirada en las escaleras de entrada.

Con uno de sus pequeños trucos abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de la mujer de cabello negro que ahora parecía descansar un momento. Se veía pálida y estaba manchada de algo que Yang no pudo reconocer, y a pesar de verse terriblemente mal, le sonrió con ternura y abrió su gabardina, dejando ver a una niña recostada en su pecho, al parecer la estaba protegiendo de la lluvia. La pequeña de cabello rubio no tardó en comprender la situación, así que, aunque algo confundida, con un gesto la invitó a pasar, pero la mujer negó con una sonrisa cansada, le entregó a esa niña de siete años a la chiquilla que llevaba envuelta en esos sucios trapos y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, pidiéndole entrar.

Yang obedeció más por inercia que porque realmente pensara que estaba bien, al cerrar la puerta, se recargó en ella, sin embargo, tras pensarlo mejor volvió a abrirla. La mujer seguía ahí, pero no volteó a verla como la última vez, simplemente estaba acostada boca abajo, quizá se había desmayado o algo parecido. La pequeña acomodó lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos a la niña, procurando que no se cayera, y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de las encargadas del orfanato.

— ¿Qué pa…? ¿Yang? — una mujer que se acercaba a su cuarentena de años abrió la puerta con premura.

— Una señora está en la entrada, me dejó a su hija— dijo, mientras se ponía de puntas para que la mujer pudiera ver mejor a la niña que llevaba en brazos.

— Una señora dices… Ah… Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Yang asintió y miró a su encargada irse a la puerta. Se asomó por las escaleras, mientras observaba la escena. La mujer se cubrió la boca tras poner su mano en el cuello de la extraña, quizá estaba muy mal… ¿Eso quería decir que sólo quería que la ayudaran con su hija?

La niña de cabello rubio se recargó en los barandales y sintió el agarre de la pequeña hacerse fuerte alrededor de su cuello.

— No aprietes tan fuerte— advirtió mientras comenzaba a moverse para arrullarla. Si se aferraba a ella de esa manera, no podría ser capaz de levantarse y levantarla junto a ella. Yang sintió a la pequeña bostezar, seguro ya estaba por despertarse, así que dejó de mecerse y esperó.

La hija de aquella señora cansada se recargó en sus pequeñas rodillas frente a Yang, quedando en el hueco que había entre las piernas de la mayor.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó.

— Ella… no sé cómo esté, pero Olga la ayudará.

— ¿Olga? — preguntó la niña, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Unos brillantes y grandes ojos plateados.

— Vamos, no llores— Yang suspiró, no sabía cómo tratar con niños… y eso que ella era una —. Agh, mira, tu mamá va a venir pronto, no te va a pasar nada.

— ¡Mamá! — exigió la pelinegra mientras miraba a Yang con el ceño fruncido.

— Pff… Ven, deben estar en la entrada todavía— tomó la mano de la pequeña y la guió a las escaleras, sólo para darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y afuera se veían algunas luces.

— ¿Mamá?

— Yo eh… No sé dónde está tu mamá.

— Yang— la voz de otra de las encargadas de la casa se escuchó del otro lado del corredor —. Váyanse a la cama, no hay nada que ver aquí.

— Pero su mamá…

— A la cama, he dicho. Llévala contigo.

La voz de Hilda había sido clara, y aunque no podía comprender lo que ocurría, Yang tomó la mano de la niña y ésta la siguió.

— ¿Mi mamá? — preguntó de nuevo.

Yang suspiró y la tomó con más fuerza, intentando que comprendiera.

— No lo sé, pero nos mandaron a la cama, ¿está bien si duermes conmigo hoy?

— ¡Quiero a mi mamá! — las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo por aquellos ojos plateados.

— Va a venir por ti, pero tenemos que irnos o nos van a regañar, me van a regañar— la niña de cabello rubio acarició las mejillas de la menor —. Ven conmigo, ¿sí? Te prometo que te voy a cuidar hasta que ella regrese.

La más pequeña pensó un momento, sorbió por la nariz y asintió, tomando de nuevo la mano de Yang.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Yang, Yang Xiao Long.

— Shio… ¿Long?

— Xiao— la rubia sonrió —. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—… Ruby.

* * *

La madre de Ruby no volvió por ella al día siguiente, ni al que siguió, ni una semana después, o al mes siguiente.

Yang se sentía mal por la pequeña, lloraba día y noche pidiendo por su mamá, pero era obvio que la mujer no volvería. Esta era una situación que ya había vivido antes con varios otros niños, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía un poco personal; es decir, era la primera vez que ella recibía a una niña dormida de manos de su propia madre. No podía entender la necesidad de Ruby por su progenitora. La había abandonado, eso significaba que no la quería en su vida… Aunque el recuerdo de esos ojos tristes y cansados le decía que había mucho más de lo que podía ver.

— ¿Por qué mi mamá no viene? — preguntó Ruby.

— No lo sé…

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Yang?

La rubia detuvo su andanza, esa tarde estaba acompañando a Ruby a recoger algunas rosas de los rosales que había a un lado del orfanato, sin embargo, no pensó que la niña le haría esa pregunta cuando no tenía nada que ver con lo que harían.

— No lo sé— repitió, mientras seguía su camino.

— Yang…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ruby?

— Tengo sed— se quejó la menor.

Con una sonrisa, Yang despeinó el cabello corto de la pequeña y le indicó que la esperara en ese lugar. Iría por un par de vasos de agua, a ella también le había dado sed.

Se dirigió a la cocina con rapidez, sabía que Ruby era inquieta, así que probablemente podría espinarse si no tenía cuidado; hace una semana o dos, Yang le había enseñado cómo quitarle las espinas a las flores para que no le hicieran daño, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que Ruby había intentado tomar una rosa. Lloró por otros dos días debido al dolor que sentía en sus pequeñas palmas.

— Tienes una gran sonrisa— Olga se acercó a Yang.

— Buenas tardes— la niña de brillantes amatistas hizo un saludo divertido mientras sonreía a su cuidadora.

— ¿Cómo va Ruby? — preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a bajar dos vasos del estante y se los daba.

— Bien, aunque aun me pregunta por su madre.

— Oh…

— ¿Qué pas…?

— Realmente me sorprende que se haya pegado a ti— la mujer de cabello negro interrumpió, intentando cambiar el tema.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, la mayoría de los niños que tenemos en este orfanato te ven como una superior, alguien a quien no pueden acercarse, así que el que esa niña te haya tomado cariño tan fácil… Realmente me alegra, parecen dos hermanitas.

— ¿Hermanitas? Pero ella y yo no tenemos la misma madre— Yang no había aprendido mucho de familias, pero sí sabía que la sangre era lo que los unía. Ruby y ella no tenían la misma sangre, así que no podían ser una familia… hermanas.

— Eso no importa— Olga sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Yang —. Hay muchos tipos de familia, tú decides cuál es la tuya— la mujer de ojos verdes se inclino hacia la niña, sonriendo con ternura —. Es un privilegio que puedes tomar.

Yang miró esas intensas esmeraldas, buscando palabras para entender mejor lo que su educadora le acababa de decir. ¿No había que compartir sangre para ser una familia? Pero entonces… todo lo que esas niñas y niños maleducados le decían, era mentira. Cosas como "tú nunca vas a tener una familia", "nunca vas a ser amada", "si no te adoptan antes de los diez años, nunca vas a tener ni padres, madres o hermanos", "tu mamá te abandonó porque no quería hacer una familia contigo", no eran verdad. Ella podía tener una familia, incluso si no la adoptaban.

No quería admitirlo, pero eso la hacía feliz, porque entonces no hacía falta que alguien más la acogiera a ella, ella podía acoger a alguien y hacer su propia familia, una que no abandonaría ni alejaría de su lado. ¿Ruby podría ser esa familia? Pero… la pequeña tenía cinco años, en otros cinco años alguien podría adoptarla y separarla de ella. E incluso si pasaban los diez años, podría ser de esos raros casos en que adoptaban a alguien mayor… Era una buena niña, obviamente sería así, en cambio ella…

Ella era atolondrada, brusca y no podía estar quieta, a muchos hombres y mujeres no les agradaba que no se comportara como una señorita, y algunos otros, faunos, preferían bebés o niños menores de la decena de edad. Sólo tenía tres años para que alguien la adoptara, después de eso, estaba segura de que habría perdido a oportunidad, pero Ruby… no tenía por qué arrastrar a Ruby a eso. La pelinegra era una buena niña, dulce y gentil. En algún momento se separarían y de nuevo se quedaría sola.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Olga.

— No es n…— gritos comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la casa, parecía que un nuevo juego había comenzado, así que Yang no le tomó importancia —. La veo en la cena.

Llenó ambos vasos de agua y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a donde había dejado a Ruby, pero cuando dobló la esquina hacia los rosales, no vio a la pequeña pelinegra, en cambio, un montón de rosas pisoteadas y las herramientas que le había hecho a Ruby para cortar los tallos y quitar las espinas, regadas por el suelo, fue lo que le dio la bienvenida.

Dejó caer los vasos al suelo y comenzó a llamar a Ruby, temerosa de que algo le hubiera ocurrido. ¿Qué podría ocurrirle a una niña en un terreno cerrado? Yang comenzaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó sollozos venir de la puerta que iba al sótano.

— ¿Ruby? — preguntó en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar. No había esperado respuesta, mientras preguntaba el nombre de la pequeña pelinegra, se abalanzó contra la puerta, intentando quitar las cadenas mal puestas que estaban amarradas en ambas palancas. Las cadenas parecían no soltarse, por más que las jalaba y maldecía. Era obvio que eso no lo habían hecho las cuidadoras, era obra de uno de los niños del orfanato, o de los chicos más grandes… Ese maldito o maldita lo iba a pagar, lo haría comer tierra del lago mientras le pedía disculpas a Ruby, después, lo echaría al agua de una patada. Iban a arrepentirse, iban a arrepentirse de haberse metido con alguien más débil que ellos.

— Yang…— la pequeña voz de la niña de ojos plateados le dieron la prueba que necesitaba para esforzarse más en sacarla de ese lugar.

— Te sacaré Ruby… ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? — preguntó con enojo contenido, intentando sonar tranquila, aunque la pequeña encerrada sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— No sé su nombre— sollozó —. Yang… Es mucho ruido… Tengo miedo y aquí está oscuro…

La mayor se detuvo, al percatarse de que solamente había estado golpeando las cadenas, esperando que se hicieran a un lado.

— L-Lo siento… Espera Ruby— suspiró, intentando calmarse —. Yo voy a sacarte de ahí.

Miró de nuevo su obstáculo, parecían fuertemente enredadas en los barrotes, entendió que el que se hubieran aferrado aún más a los tubos había sido por su desesperado intento de quitarlos del camino. Tomó el extremo de la cadena e intentó desenredarlo con calma y tranquilidad. Cada vez que comenzaba a desesperarse, le contaba a Ruby de sus más alocadas hazañas durante su tiempo en el orfanato, la risa de la pequeña lograba tranquilizarla, se sentía mayor… capaz de salvar a alguien que le importaba.

Finalmente logró desatar las cadenas, tras varios pellizcos y golpes por la fuerza que usaba para desenredarlas. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se encontró con Ruby, su rostro dejaba ver algo de polvo y lágrimas secas, pero también felicidad de ver a Yang: el sentimiento era mutuo.

— ¡Yang! — ni bien se puso de pie, la pelinegra abrazó a la mayor, rodeando su cuello. Era una sensación familiar, como aquella primera noche en que la abrazó mientras dormía… No se conocían de nada, pero de alguna manera sentía que era especial.

— Ya está bien, Ruby— susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

Le encargó a Faun, otra de las encargadas del orfanato, que revisara a Ruby y le diera un baño, había estado mucho tiempo en esa bodega, casi dos horas, así que se había ensuciado la ropa y el cabello.

Con una sonrisa la despidió.

Misma que desapareció al volverse hacia los dormitorios de los mayores.

Abrió la puerta, azotándola por la fuerza que había usado, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que conversaban dentro de los dormitorios.

— ¿Quién fue? — exigió saber.

— ¿Yang? — uno de los mayores se acercó. Alguien había fastidiado a la rubia, y la última vez que eso había pasado, las camas habían quedado completamente sucias por la pelea que dio lugar — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Alguien encerró a Ruby en el sótano, ¡encadenaron las puertas!

Ophiel enarcó una ceja, eso era malo, no sólo por el castigo, lo era porque esa nueva niña era la protegida de Yang, y conociendo a la rubia, era capaz de llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias su venganza hasta cansarse.

— Nadie aquí haría algo así— intentó calmar a la pequeña rubia.

— Sé que sí, no quieras defender al malnacido o malnacida que lo haya hecho, ¡pero si vuelven a meterse con Ruby los aventaré al lago! — dejó salir la advertencia con enojo y frustración. Ninguno en la habitación había hecho una mueca de disgusto o culpabilidad, mucho menos la habían retado… Era desesperante, pero la próxima vez que alguien le hiciera daño a Ruby, ella iba a estar ahí, y le daría su merecido a quien lo intentara.

Pasó a su propio dormitorio, el de menores de diez años, para dejar la misma advertencia. Que nadie tuviera duda: ella sabía lo que había pasado, y no escatimaría fuerzas contra el artífice de tal broma.

— ¿Por qué estás buscando pelea exactamente, Yang? — Hilda se acercó a la niña, quien parecía arder debido al coraje que mostraba en el rostro.

— Alguien encerró a Ruby en el sótano, ¡debe pagar!

El ceño de la mujer de cabello rojo se frunció, dejando ver su sorpresa ante el hecho. Suspiró y tomó a Yang de la mano, llevándola a la enfermería; tenía varias magulladuras y cortes en las manos, debían ser atendidas si no quería quejarse más tarde al bañarse.

— No busques pelea sólo porque sí, no es bueno, si nuestros visitantes te ven así…

— No me van a adoptar, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto— Yang estaba haciendo una rabieta, cosa que era linda en una niña de siete años, pero cuando creciera, seguro le traería problemas.

— Debes pensar en tu futuro también, la niña Rose tendrá oportunidad de que la adopten aún, pero no puedes echar a perder tus posibilidades tampoco.

— … No sé si me importa realmente…

— Yang…

— ¿En serio la madre de Ruby la abandonó aquí? — preguntó. Sabía que Olga no iba a decirle nada, así que tomó su intento de cambio de conversación. Pero Hilda, Hilda era más fácil de convencer, y justo en ese lugar no había nadie con ellas. Era perfecto, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez.

— Eso no es algo que necesites saber.

— Yo no, pero Ruby sí.

— Es una niña— evadió.

— Pero algún día ya no lo será… Y yo tampoco. Estoy por cumplir ocho años, puedes decirme lo que pasa— Yang sonrió con suficiencia.

— No es tan fácil, Yang.

— Pruébame.

— La madre de Ruby… falleció esa noche.

El corazón de Yang comenzó a latir dolorosamente.

— ¿Murió?

— Venía muy lastimada, creemos que era una espía de algún reino, o que era una criminal… Lo último que pudo hacer antes de fallecer fue llegar aquí, al parecer.

El labio inferior de Yang tembló ante el recuerdo de esos cansados ojos plateados, y de un momento a otro, ese breve encuentro tomó otro significado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas… ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ruby que su madre estaba muerta? ¿Lo comprendería? Incluso ella sabía el significado de morir, pero sólo gracias a que convivía con los niños mayores, quienes hablaban de cómo algunos de sus padres eran asesinos o habían sido asesinados, pero la pequeña de ojos plateados, ¿cómo lo tomaría?

— Lo lamento— dijo Hilda, sin comprender del todo la respuesta de Yang. Sólo atinó a pensar que la rubia ya estaba muy unida a la pequeña Rose, así que posiblemente le habría dolido la noticia.

Yang no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó que siguieran curando sus heridas y después de eso, se dirigió a las duchas.

— Entonces… ¿me vas a aventar al lago? — preguntó una chica cuando pasó por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué quieres Jolene?

— Nada, sólo escuché que estabas súper enojada porque tu pequeño corderito quedó atrapado en el sótano.

— Fuiste tú— afirmó Yang, mientras apretaba los puños.

— Puede ser, puede ser, ¿qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme para que de nuevo te castiguen y no estés el día de visita?

— ¡Sí! — gruñó la pequeña, mientras se lanzaba contra la chica de cabello verde y le daba una patada en el estómago.

Jolene la tomó de una de las coletas y la jaló contra las escaleras, provocando que Yang se cayera en los escalones. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y la tacleó con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, logrando tumbar a la chica de once años. Una vez la tuvo a su merced, comenzó a golpearla en la cara, recibiendo arañazos e intentos de golpes de parte de la sometida. Sintió de nuevo que la mayor tiraba de sus coletas, pero no le importó, continuó con su ataque hasta sacarle sangre de la nariz, y aun después de eso.

— ¡Yang Xiao Long, deja ir a Jolene en este momento! — gritó Hilda, quien había sido atraída por los gritos de la chica de ojos cafés.

— ¡Ella encerró a Ruby! — gritó la pequeña.

— ¡Yang! — Karen, la encargada de la cocina, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó alejándola de su oponente.

— ¡Déjenme, le voy a partir la cara! — gritaba Yang, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la robusta mujer.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Olga bajó por las escaleras hasta ellas — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— E-Ella me golpeó…

— ¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Ella encerró a Ruby!

— El responsable del incidente con la pequeña Rose ya fue identificado, la misma Ruby lo ha reconocido.

Yang dejó de forcejear, feliz de que el verdadero culpable hubiera sido atrapado… Pero al fijarse en la situación que se encontraba, sólo pudo pensar: "Oh… genial".

* * *

Encierro por una semana y sin cenar por ese día. Básicamente no podría salir a jugar y tendría que tomar clases extra de matemáticas. Peor castigo que ese no existía, pero no se arrepentía; si Jolene de verdad hubiera sido la responsable del incidente con Ruby, entonces se habría llevado su merecido, y aunque no lo era de verdad, eso se llevaba por andar de habladora.

— ¿Yang? — una pequeña voz que conocía bien la llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

— Ruby— le sonrió al abrir la puerta.

— Nngh— los ojos plateados de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras corría a abrazar a Yang — ¡L-Lo shento! — su voz se notaba congestionada por el llanto.

— ¿Por qué? No tuviste la culpa, tranquila— Yang acarició su cabello, intentando consolar a la menor.

— P-Pero… es que yo… si te hubiera… dicho que ya…— habló entre sollozos.

— Tranquila, en serio— la invitó a sentarse a su lado, pero rápidamente Ruby volvió a correr fuera de la habitación, para volver unos minutos después con un pequeño envoltorio de servilletas, el cual ofreció a Yang.

— Me dijeron que no te iban a dar de cenar— dijo mientras estiraba aún más el pequeño paquete, esperando que la rubia lo tomara.

La niña de ojos violeta tomó el envoltorio y lo abrió. Eran galletas, tres galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— Pero Ruby… estas son tus galletas, y sólo nos dan tres cada noche.

— Las guardé para ti, no quiero que estés con hambre…— confesó Ruby, mientras miraba el suelo, esperando la aprobación de Yang.

La rubia sonrió con ternura, mirando el gesto de la pelinegra. Acarició su cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

— Gracias Ruby.

Los orbes plateados de Ruby refulgieron de alegría, ¡finalmente había hecho algo por Yang!

— ¡De nada!


	2. Capítulo 2: Blanco y Negro

**Heeey~ **

**Aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de Monochrome. Ah~ debo admitir que me costó más trabajo del que pensé, pues no sabía qué tanta información soltar, pero ya, aquí está el capítulo. **

**Vaya! Nunca había escrito para el fandom de RWBY, así que no esperaba muchas reviews, pero en verdad, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarte una nueva historia! y si es la primera vez que me lees, gracias igualmente!**

***N0MBR3: **_Yang y Ruby son bien lindas, ya tendremos más de ellas, por ahora, nos centraremos en poner buenos cimientos a esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

***You-chan: **_Mira la serie, miralaaaaa, es genial, es entretenida y el apartado musical es ufff, precioso. He caído en el lado oscuro de los ships, como siempre, pero dejando eso de lado, vale mucho la pena. Espera actualización de esos fics en estos días, ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

***Guest1: **_Continuará, claro que sí, por ahora no veremos mucho interacciones entre Weiss, Blake, Yang y Ruby, pero ya vendrá, espero valga la pena la espera. Gracias por leer!_

***Guest2: **_Aquí está el siguiente cap, espero te guste, muchas gracias por leer!_

***TenshiEverdeen: **_YouRiko, YouRiko, YOURIKOOOO, vale ya xD, Bueno, ya sabes, dame la droga y te monto el arsenal para reproducirla xD, o algo así. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, en serio, aprecio mucho tu opinión como veterana de este fandom, ah~ ya veremos más de las hermanas, pero ahora tocan nuestras monocromáticas. Muchas gracias por leer : ' 3 Espero te guste el capítulo !_

***LostNeko120:** _Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste, y muchas gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto, que lo disfrutes!_

**Y bueno, hasta aquí las respuestas, en verdad, gracias por su apoyo, los veo en la siguiente actualización! :3**

* * *

**Monochrome: Conexión.**

**Capítulo2:**

**"Blanco y Negro"**

* * *

Dios había creado a sus hijos a su imagen y semejanza.

Dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una boca, dos manos, cinco dedos en cada extremidad, cabello y vello en ciertas áreas del cuerpo. Nada como partes de animales inferiores, los seres humanos no eran salvajes, eran quienes gobernaban el mundo, y quienes no fueran de la gran raza, por más intelecto que pudieran demostrar, estaban muy por debajo de los verdaderos gobernantes de la tierra prometida.

En pocas palabras: Humano mejor que Fauno, Fauno debe servir al Humano.

Bajo esos estatutos y creencias se fundó Atlas, el reino dirigido por la familia Schnee desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad. Muchos podrían pensar que era la tierra prometida para la gran raza, el mejor reino de todo el mundo, pero no era así, al menos, quienes estaban atrapados dentro de sus paredes conocían la verdad, y como era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo, la verdad no tardaba en llegar en forma de rumores a otros pequeños reinos colindantes con el pulcro "reino blanco", sin embargo, a pesar de los testimonios, los reyes que habían pasado por la silla del trono, siempre los habían negado, y siempre lo harían. Por fuera, podían verse maravillosas murallas blancas, recorridas por delicadas líneas azules, talladas con cuidado y esmero. El castillo se alzaba, orgulloso, en la cima de las colinas de todo Atlas.

Y en el interior, había miseria, enfermedades y pobreza para aquellos que no eran nobles, servidumbre del castillo o guerreros, separados por otro par de murallas más pequeñas, que no dejaban a quienes eran de "clase baja", juntarse con quienes podían acceder a la clase media, y ellos, a su vez, estaban separados de los nobles, guerreros y gente que podía entrar en la clase alta, cerca del castillo, ignorantes de lo que ocurría dentro de su propio reino, pensando que su vida era perfecta, mientras que la gente que había buscado separar a humanos de faunos por sus rasgos animales, ahora separaba a los mismos humanos dentro del grupo que tan celosamente habían seleccionado para ser el mejor del mundo, y dentro de esas facciones, volver a encasillar a las personas por el color de piel y sexo. Algo irónico, pero tan real como el sol que pegaba en las frentes y espaldas de los desafortunados aldeanos que no podían hacer más que limitarse a intentar escapar o acatar las reglas de los Schnee.

La vida dentro del palacio debía ser genial. Tan fácil y sin ataduras.

¿O no?

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, sin poder alzar su vista más allá de la muralla que limitaba las tierras de la realeza, una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos azules buscaba inspiración para retomar sus clases de canto. Su padre le había ordenado practicar toda la tarde, había desafinado en una importante reunión, y si una niña no podía ser buena en las delicadas artes, entonces podía irse olvidando de ser una señorita respetable algún día, o al menos eso era lo que el rey, Jaques Schnee, les había enseñado a sus hijas, Weiss y Winter Schnee.

— Concéntrate niña, tienes clase de historia más tarde— exigió la institutriz de Weiss, mirando con exasperación cómo la pequeña se volvía a perder en el horizonte. No podía entenderlo, era talentosa, había demostrado una gran habilidad para el canto, y por eso su padre, el rey, le había concedido el gusto de desarrollar su talento; sin embargo, ahí estaba la princesa, perdiendo el tiempo en cosas de niñas.

Debía apresurarse a crecer.

— Lo siento— Weiss volvió su vista a su profesora y continuó con la lección, incapaz de poder disfrutar una pizca del tiempo que pasaron encerradas en su habitación, intentando ampliar su rango vocal.

— ¿Sabes lo bondadoso que está siendo su majestad, el rey, al dejarte desenvolverte en la música? Una mujer no puede pedir así como así tal permiso, pero tú lo hiciste y su señoría te lo dio, ¿ahora lo desperdicias? Nobles, no saben lo afortunados que son.

— Lo siento— repitió la albina, sin saber que más responder. No podía molestarse, a pesar de que por dentro lo estuviera, pero así no podía actuar una niña que se respetara.

Otra hora agonizante pasó, y Weiss se sentía con dos años extra encima, pero al mirarse en el gran espejo de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no había envejecido ni un día, a pesar de que lo pensara así.

Bajó a los jardines del palacio, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Winter, su hermana mayor, pero al parecer esta seguía estudiando lecciones avanzadas que a ella le eran imposibles entender aún. Sólo podía jactarse de tener una voz prodigiosa a los ocho años, leer y escribir a la perfección, junto a una ortografía limpia, y saber tocar la mandolina, mientras que su hermana, con doce años, era casi una experta en bordado, cultura general, tocaba el piano, hablaba y escribía dos idiomas extranjeros y sus habilidades en el ballet eran excepcionales, sin mencionar que poseía una elegancia y temple que la hacían ciertamente admirable. Su hermano menor, Whitley, por el contrario, apenas había comenzado a leer y se notaba apático la mayoría de las veces, pero él era hombre, era normal que hiciera lo que quisiera al paso que quisiera, al menos hasta que pudiera entender lo que llevaría en sus hombros más tarde, el legado que le dejaría Jaques Schnee.

La imagen de una niña de larga cabellera roja atravesó su campo de visión, despertando su curiosidad y acercándose al campo de entrenamiento de guerreros.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, era la hija del capitán Nikos, un hombre alto y corpulento que era un gran amigo de su padre, pero… ¡¿qué hacía una mujer en el campo de prácticas de la guardia?! Tenían prohibido entrar ahí, bueno, ella, Winter, junto a su madre y en general cualquier mujer, tenían prohibido siquiera pensar en armas, pero ahí estaba esa niña, empuñando un estoque y dando una buena batalla a algún desafortunado aprendiz.

La descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo la llevó a gritar para dar ánimos a la pelirroja, pero al darse cuenta de aquel atrevimiento, se cubrió la boca y salió rápidamente de ahí, caminando con premura.

Le dio vueltas al asunto hasta llegar al estudio de su padre, donde él hablaba con alguien dentro, o más bien, gritaba; las palabras "niña" y "guerrera" se alcanzaron a escuchar en los oídos de la pequeña. Pegó su oído a la puerta y se quedó en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración.

— ¡Y ahora la traes a mi campo de entrenamiento! ¡Es ridículo!

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué es una mujer?

— Porque es una mujer, exactamente— habló el rey, se notaba exasperado —. ¿Qué va a seguir? ¿Qué se vista de hombre en traje y corbata? ¿Que vaya delante de su esposo cuando se case? ¿…Que se case con una mujer?

— Eso no tendría nada de malo…

— ¡Eres un atlante Nikos, no un remanente! — el golpe en la mesa de madera hizo saltar a la pequeña, quien continuó escuchando las palabras de su padre — La única unión aceptable en este mundo entre iguales, **verdaderos iguales**— remarcó su padre las últimas dos palabras —, es entre dos hombres, perfectos, creados a verdadera imagen y semejanza del creador, una unión fuerte, después… después estamos tú y yo, que preferimos a una mujer en nuestra cama, pero nunca, nunca sin perder nuestra hombría y tú… ¿tú quieres darle una especie de fuerza a una niña? ¡¿Una mujer?! ¡Y peor aún, que la deje comandar mi ejército cuando mueras! Jafet, eres mi más grande amigo, pero esto que me pides es una locura, nunca en la historia se ha visto una...— la risa del rey llenó la habitación —, una capitana… ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios haría su trabajo.

— Mi Pyrrha no va a defraudarte, yo mismo la he entrenado y continuaré haciéndolo.

— Lo que me pides es imposible, simplemente no lo haré.

— ¡Jaques!

— ¡Soy tu rey capitán Nikos! ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?

— Yo… he tenido una premonición… pronto ya no podré servirte, y no dejaré a mis hombres en manos de cualquier pelafustán— el hombre seguía firme y su voz no titubeó en ningún momento.

Weiss tampoco entendía por qué tanta insistencia en poner a una chica frente al ejército, ese no era el lugar de una mujer, o al menos eso le había dicho su madre alguna vez, cuando Weiss había preguntado acerca de los estoques que utilizaban los aprendices para entrenar: _"Nosotras sólo servimos a nuestro esposo, así lo marcó el creador, no… peleamos, más que por nuestros hijos, y el hogar, la felicidad y total entrega a nuestro hombre es lo único que debe estar en nuestras mentes… Así que Weiss… No vuelvas a mencionar algo tan aberrante de nuevo, sobre todo delante de tu padre"_. Y sí, nunca había manifestado su interés por lo que había más allá de las paredes que rodeaban su hogar; eso era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer.

— Por favor, Jafet, no digas tonterías, ¿premonición? Eso es cosa de adivinas.

— Prométeme que, si muero, Pyrrha será la capitana de la guardia real, del ejército que protege este reino, Atlas.

El silencio tomó control de la conversación, asentándose en la sala por algunos minutos, mismos en los que nadie, ni siquiera Weiss, hizo algún movimiento.

— Si, hipotéticamente, mueres antes de que seas inútil para la fuerza, entonces, bien, mi querido amigo, tal vez tu hija sea capitana…

— Jaques…

— Y es lo único que discutiré contigo— parecía que la conversación se estaba acabando, así que Weiss hizo uso de todas sus habilidades sigilosas y, arrastrándose por el suelo, avanzó lejos de la puerta.

Si alguien la veía así, seguro la regañarían.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces en el suelo? — preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, alguien que, aunque siempre disfrutaba acompañar, no hubiera querido que la viera trasgrediendo lo que les habían enseñado acerca de limpieza y decoro.

— W-Winter… No te v…

— ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando hablo y no tartamudees!

— Winter— los ojos azules de la menor conectaron con la fría mirada de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Por qué estabas yendo a gatas como un animal? — preguntó, severa.

— Y-Yo…

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo y no tartamudees! ¡Eres una Schnee! — regañó, mientras daba una ligera bofetada al rostro de la niña.

— Perdí uno de mis dijes, hermana, lo estaba buscando— contestó la menor, conteniendo las lágrimas. El golpe no había sido particularmente fuerte como para lastimarla, pero sí para que sintiera el peso del castigo que Winter le daba.

— Tenemos criados para eso, ahora, no quiero volver a verte haciendo semejante aberración— la mirada reprobatoria de la mayor era lo suficiente como para dejar que algunas lágrimas bajaran por el rostro de Weiss, provocado que, aun en contra de sus enseñanzas, Winter apartara la mirada un momento.

— Lo siento, hermana…

— Mientras lo entiendas— la adolescente se quedó un momento parada frente a la mayor, mirándola fijamente. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió las lágrimas de Weiss, con todo el cariño que su rígida doctrina le permitía demostrar —. Ve a caminar un rato, y compórtate por el honor de la familia.

— Sí.

— Weiss.

— Winter…

— Eres una buena niña— pasó su mano por el cabello de su hermana menor. No era algo particularmente cariñoso, pero era lo suficiente como para mirar los orbes azules de Weiss, refulgir de alegría.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana, la niña de cabello blanco salió de nuevo a los jardines, feliz de haber complacido a Winter con sus respuestas, aunque inicialmente estuviera molesta por verla gatear. No volvería hacerlo.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, chocó con algo en el suelo, provocando que casi cayera al pasto, de no ser por una mano fuerte que la sostuvo antes de tocar el piso.

Abrió los ojos para mirar al chico que la había salvado, pero casi suelta el agarre cuando miró unos vibrantes ojos verdes y un largo cabello rojo caer por los hombros de aquella niña que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia.

— Lo siento— dijo la pelirroja, ayudando a Weiss a incorporarse por completo.

— No… No fue nada— la mirada curiosa de la princesa escaneó el cuerpo de la extraña de pies a cabeza —. ¿En verdad eres una mujer?

— Um, bueno, mi padre dice que soy su niña, así que quizá aun no lo soy del todo— rió, bajando la mirada al suelo —. ¡Ah! Aquí está— levantó del pasto una medalla de guerrero de primera línea.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? — preguntó, claramente extrañada.

— Es mi talismán de buena suerte, mi padre me lo dio.

— Pero… es de un hombre…

— De mi padre, y ahora es mío— la mirada desconcertada de la niña de ojos verdes le hizo ver que no le estaba entendiendo del todo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Pyrrha Nikos, ¿y el tuyo?

— Weiss… Weiss Schnee.

— ¡Eres una princesa! — la niña abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad, en señal de sorpresa.

— Lo soy.

— L-Lo siento, su majestad, no pensé que usted fuera… fuera…— el tartamudeo en la voz de Pyrrha hizo que la mano de Weiss se alzara ligeramente, dispuesta a corregirla como Winter lo hacía con ella, pero cuando su hermana la reprendía, dolía… Y no sabía que podía hacerle una salvaje como lo era esa extraña, quien, para empezar, no sabía que las mujeres no podían llevar un pantalón.

— Tu… estabas en el campo de prácticas esta tarde— aseguró la princesa, mientras miraba las magulladas manos de la pelirroja, nada femeninas, parecían de un niño, pero no, no era así, ¡era una mujer! No entendía nada, quizá era ignorante, retrasada, o tal vez fuera un niño que se hacía pasar por una niña como juego… ¿eso se podía?

— Sí, mi padre me trajo y dijo que desde ahora entrenaría en ese lugar.

— Pero no puedes.

— ¿No?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres una niña.

— ¿Y por eso no puedo?

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

— Una mujer, una niña, no puede pensar en armas y peleas, debemos ser educadas y lindas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres una niña.

— Eso ya lo sé— Pyrrha sonrió —. Pero si no pudiera, entonces no debería ser capaz de levantar un estoque… y puedo, ¡mira! — la tomó de la mano y la guio al campo de prácticas, donde, en la puerta, se sujetó de la agarradera— ¿Princesa?

— Yo no puedo entrar ahí.

— Pero yo puedo.

— ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Una niña en el campo de práctica es ridículo!

— Um— Pyrrha se cruzó de brazos —. Entonces espera aquí.

Weiss miró a la niña correr a una gran construcción, y volver con un estoque en las manos.

— Pyrrha…

— ¿Lo ves? Puedo hacerlo, y un poco más temprano le patee el trasero a otro aprendiz que se burló de mí… diciendo lo mismo que tú me dijiste antes.

— P-Patear su…— Weiss se sonrojó por la rudeza del vocabulario de la pelirroja, así que simplemente cubrió su boca y se paró derecha.

— Tú también puedes— animó.

— No…

— Si puedes sostenerlo, entonces puedes hacerlo— le ofreció el mango del arma, mirándola con una sonrisa.

La niña de cabello blanco miró el estoque un momento, dudando entre si tomarlo o no. Acercó su mano al mango y sintió la empuñadura mientras sus dedos la abrazaban uno a uno… Cuando Pyrrha la soltó, sintió su brazo ser tirado hacia abajo, así que usó su otra mano para volver a empuñarlo.

— Pesa…

— A mí también me parecía pesado al principio, pero ahora es tan liviano como un palo de escoba… ¡Puedes sostenerlo! Te lo dije.

— P-Parece que sí— sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el suelo cuando notó que había tartamudeado, los cerró ligeramente, esperando que Pyrrha la corrigiera, pero el golpe no llegó, y tampoco le pidió alzar la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, preocupada al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la más pequeña.

— Tú… ¿no vas a corregirme?

— ¿Corregirte?

— Tartamudee y… no te vi a la cara.

— Oh bueno— Pyrrha rascó su nuca —. No creo que sea algo malo, ¿sabes? A todos nos pasa a veces, somos personas.

— Pero…

— Princesa… ¿te tratan mal en tu casa?

— No…

— Si alguien te hace daño, no dudes en decirme, le partiré la cara— sonrió.

— Deja de decir esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

— Pero tú no…

— ¿No puedo? — Weiss negó con la cabeza —. Verás que sí— le sonrió.

— ¿Weiss? — una voz pequeña y ligeramente chillona sonó detrás de ellas.

— Whitley… Y-Yo…

— ¿Por qué tienes eso en tus manos? — el niño parecía extrañado.

Al ver el pánico en la princesa, Pyrrha volvió a tomar el estoque y se paró a su lado.

— Es mío, le pedí que lo sostuviera un momento.

— ¿Tuyo? Pero eres una niña…

Pyrrha suspiró con pesadez.

— Es mejor que volvamos, Whitley, pronto será hora de cenar y seguramente mamá nos está buscando.

— Sí…

Weiss tomó la mano de su pequeño hermano y se volvió a Pyrrha, sonriendo con recato.

— Hasta luego, Miss Pyrrha.

— Eh… Hasta luego… princesa.

El hermano menor de Weiss no volvió a preguntar nada acerca de aquella extraña, y la princesa de cabello blanco se lo agradeció.

"_¡Puedes sostenerlo!"_

Las palabras de Pyrrha se repetían en su mente como si fuera una voz dentro de su cabeza, que se negaba a olvidar la cantidad de reglas que había quebrado ese día, a lado de la pelirroja.

Ella podía… pero no podía… ¿qué significaba eso?

* * *

— ¡Pero no, no podíamos permitir que nosotros, hermanos y hermanas de la misma tierra, siguiéramos siendo libres en falsedad! Y por eso, tu abuelo creó la RIC.

— Respeto, Inteligencia y Cariño, lo tengo— la pelinegra sonrió. Sedienta de su trote por la mañana con su asesor, el practicante Oobleck, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Y por qué se creó esta ideología? — preguntó el joven, haciendo lo propio mientras buscaba un vaso para servirse. La pequeña que tenía frente a él era el futuro del reino, y estaba más que complacido y esperanzado de mirarla crecer de su mano y de la del profesor Qrow.

— Para respetarnos entre humanos y faunos, todos somos iguales, todos somos personas e hijos e hijas de la naturaleza.

— Eres una niña muy lista— sonrió.

— He leído lo más que he podido, pero aun hay libros que no comprendo.

— Lo harás pronto, Blake, lo harás.

La niña de cabellera negra como la noche y orejas felinas en la cima de su cabeza, sonrió ante el halago de su mentor provisional. No podía esperar a poder ayudar en el reino de su padre, pero por el momento, debía estudiar y hacerse fuerte para, así, tomar el control del reino de Remnant algún día.

Muchas personas le decían que era muy madura para su edad, y lo cierto es que lo era, su padre y madre jamás le habían ocultado nada y le explicaban con todas las definiciones posibles lo que ocurría. Aunque claro que, había situaciones que eran demasiado complicadas como para que ella pudiera razonar acerca de tales sucesos, por lo cual, sus padres le pedían que aún no se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, pues ahora, era una niña, y tenía que disfrutar de serlo, pues el tiempo se extrañaba sólo cuando ya no se tiene.

Vivían en un mundo dividido por reinos, y su padre era gobernante de uno de los dos más grandes de todo el mundo: Remnant, reino de los Belladonna. Estaban eternamente enemistados con Atlas, un reino racista, clasista, sexista y cruel, dirigido por Jaques Schnee más recientemente, tras la muerte de Pabel Schnee.

Todo lo opuesto a lo que ellos predicaban en sus tierras.

Blake amaba a su gente y su reino: no hacían daño a nadie, ayudaban, la mayoría de la gente era buena, pues, ningún lugar, por más bien manejado que esté, se salva de la maldad, tanto de los faunos como de los humanos, y por ello, no podía decir que su hogar era perfecto, pero sí era seguro para todo aquel sin prejuicios, todo aquel que anhelara libertad.

— ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? — Ghira Belladonna entró en la habitación, acto seguido, cargó en brazos a su hija.

— Bien, el profesor Oobleck me hacía un examen oral de Remnant.

— ¿Y qué has sacado?

— ¡Seguro un diez! — Blake abrazó a su padre, dejando que la mimara.

— Es una niña muy inteligente, señor Belladonna.

— Pues claro, ¡va a ser una futura dirigente y es mi hija!

Esas palabras también eran un gran motor para Blake, siempre había deseado lo mejor para su padre y su madre, y cuando fuera dirigente de Remnant, iba a ocuparse de mejorar el legado que le sería otorgado. Empezando por un día del atún, claro estaba.

No era una fauno mimada, pero podía decir que tenía todo el cariño que hubiera podido pedir, la gente a su alrededor la trataba con respeto, pero siendo igual a sus ciudadanos al pasear por las calles. En Remnant había una cultura diferente con respecto a sus dirigentes: Los Belladonna no vivían en un gran castillo en las colinas, sino en una casa de gobierno a los pies de estas. Cualquiera podía pasar con un permiso directo del jefe, había un sistema de grados de amenaza para los pueblerinos, y depende a este, se le pasaba directamente con el dirigente Ghira Belladonna o con su mano derecha, Ozpin, quien era igual de sabio y capaz que el jefe del "reino", aunque este título era más una formalidad y uno dado por todos los demás reinos y aldeas del mundo. Ellos preferían el término de "patria", pues los unía la RIC y los estatutos bajo los que Remnant había sido fundado oficialmente: Igualdad, justicia y equidad para cualquier ser existente, todos hijos de la tierra, todos hijos del mundo. Tales principios no habían sido siempre para humanos y faunos, pues en un inicio, el pueblo que veía el tatarabuelo de Blake era sólo un lugar donde los de su raza pudieran estar seguros, sin cadenas ni marcas de ganado, sin embargo, un día, un par de gemelos llegaron al lugar a través del río. Su hijo, Kaai Belladonna, así como su hija Indila Belladonna, los habían encontrado y llevado a casa en secreto, sin intenciones de decirle a su padre, pero, al ser una construcción sin puertas, el secreto no duró más de un mes con tres semanas, y el llanto de los bebés despertó al naciente jefe una noche lluviosa con una gran tormenta. En cuanto supo de las intenciones de su hijo, la decepción atravesó su corazón, pero la desesperación del niño le hizo enfriar su cabeza antes de echar a las criaturas fuera de su territorio. Las palabras que cambiarían la historia salieron de labios del pequeño Belladonna: _"¿Es que acaso ellos por ser diferentes a nosotros, no pueden sentir abandono también? ¡¿Qué diferencia hacen unos colmillos o unas orejas?! ¡Sus corazones son iguales a los nuestros, y no te dejaré lastimarlos!". _Los ojos ambarinos de Kendric se abrieron en sorpresa, sin poder creer que él, un fauno, fuera acusado de poder lastimar a un humano… Pero su hijo había sido su juez, y al mirar en sus manos, miró los dos pares de ojos cafés, que le devolvían el contacto visual con miedo y vulnerabilidad. Sus pies se movieron solos, de regreso a su casa. Llevó al par de humanos a las cunas improvisadas que su hijo había hecho bajo su cama, y al jalar las cajas para poder colocar a los gemelos, miró un par de orejas falsas y dos colas a medio terminar: reconocería ese pelaje donde fuera. Abrió la camisa de su hijo menor y la blusa de su hija mayor, quien, gracias a su sueño pesado, no había despertado hasta que la agitó en su cama, pidiéndole levantarse de inmediato, sin entender muy bien qué había ocurrido, pero al mirar a sus gemelos a plena vista, dejó que su padre revisara su pelaje, esperando que no se enojara por intentar hacer un par de orejas y colas falsas. Su padre miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el pelaje en pecho de su hijo, cortado irregularmente con navaja, así como el pelaje en brazos y cola de su hija. No sólo eso, pudo recordar que algunos días antes, la joven se había cortado el cabello poco más arriba de los hombros, alegando que el calor la sofocaba… Pero ella amaba su cabello, y él no podía sentirse más tonto por no haberlo notado. Un par de orejas… pelaje abundante, colmillos sobresalientes, habilidades de camuflaje, vista desarrollada, una cola, ojos felinos… Sólo esa era la diferencia entre ellos y los humanos. ¡Qué necios eran los hijos de la tierra! Y él era aún peor, por obligar a sus hijos a tener que elegir entre faunos y humanos, cuando, así como su hijo había dicho, ellos también sentían, lloraban, anhelaban y juzgaban… El corazón los conectaba, así lo había marcado el mundo. Kendric Belladonna abrazó a sus hijos, y esa misma noche, escribió el primer documento de la historia de su patria, uno donde estipulada el respecto, la inteligencia y el cariño como las bases para la convivencia entre humanos y faunos, así como la igualdad para todo hijo de la tierra y del mundo. Todos diferentes, con exactamente el mismo destino y corazón.

Pronto se corrió la voz, muchos faunos aplaudieron la revolución del jefe Belladonna, otros, más conservadores, partieron, incapaces de acatar esa locura. Eso no detuvo a Kendric, quien invitaba a adoptar esos ideales de igualdad y bondad en sus tierras, pero en lugar de hacerlo, dieron sus territorios al jefe Belladonna para que los considerara parte de su gente, y así, Remnant comenzó a surgir. Eran lo que le quedaba a la tierra, del corazón que todos compartían, y estaban dispuestos a luchar por ello.

Apasionante, así veía Blake la historia de las calles en las que caminaba, de los cielos que miraba, de las paredes que tocaba y de las tumbas en el cementerio, donde la del primer jefe, Kendric Belladonna, siempre estaba llena de flores y remlatinas, estas últimas, siendo el postre favorito del primer "rey" de Remnant.

Por la tarde, la pequeña pelinegra salió a visitar a una de sus amigas, sus clases habían terminado, así que tenía toda la tarde libre para jugar por el pueblo. Empezaría por Nora y Ren, necesitaría tiempo para poder convencer al pequeño de cabello negro para salir y divertirse. Después irían por Jaune, hablaría con el líder Arc para que lo dejara salir, y… quizá… tendría suerte en incorporar a Adam en su tarde de aventuras.

El plan fue a la perfección, ahora sólo faltaba la última fase.

— ¿Segura que quieres seguirlo intentando? Adam sólo habla contigo, pero a nosotros parece odiarnos— dijo Nora, mientras jugaba con un pequeño martillo de madera que llevaba a todos lados, atado a su cinturón.

— No los odia, simplemente esta… asustado… viene de una aldea extremista, después de todo— justificó Blake, mientras se dirigían al orfanato de Remnant.

— Me da escalofríos— se quejó Jaune —. Su cicatriz me da miedo…

— Y siempre rechaza tus invitaciones en cuanto nos ve, es algo feo…— Ren rascó su nuca, sin estar seguro de querer ir.

— Vamos chicos, necesitamos demostrarle que no todos los sitios son iguales, él ha sufrido mucho, pero mi papá dice que llegó aquí pidiendo ayuda, trajo él solo a sus dos mejores amigos, ¿no merece el intento?

— Define "merecer"— dijo Jaune.

— Vamos a ir con él, ustedes van a ser lindos, y yo lo invitaré a jugar con nosotros, ¿les parece?

— Bueno…— dijeron los pequeños al unísono, esperando la negativa del fauno.

Llegaron al edificio del orfanato de Remnant, donde iban todos los niños y adolescentes que no tenían padres, madres o ambos. Había una posibilidad de adoptarlos, pero había una minoría que se quedaba en el lugar, fuera por no tener una familia que los adoptara, o por decisión propia, al no desear ser adoptados: Adam Taurus era uno de esos adolescentes.

En el orfanato tenían todo lo que podían necesitar y un poco más, así que la vida no era realmente mala, sin embargo, ni Blake ni Ren o Jaune podían pensar en lo que eso podía sentirse, la única que podía entender un poco a Adam era Nora, quien había sido puesta bajo tutela de la familia Lie hacía poco más de dos años a petición de Ren, pues Nora no deseaba ser adoptada.

— Adam— Blake llamó al castaño mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud.

— Blake— el fauno sonrió al mirar a su amiga, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio a los tres humanos tras ella —. Valkyrie, Lie… Arc.

— Hola— saludaron los tres pequeños.

— Te dije que nos odiaba— susurró Jaune a Blake, Nora le dio un ligero golpe con el codo en las costillas para que parara de hablar.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es lo que lees? — preguntó la pequeña Belladonna, sentándose al lado del niño castaño.

— No es nada realmente, ¿cómo está tu familia? — siguió la conversación, ignorando a los amigos y la amiga de la pelinegra, quienes se sentaron en el suelo a esperar a que su amiga terminara de conversar con Adam. Era una costumbre ese rechazo, pero… tenían que comprenderlo, ¿o no? Algo muy malo debía haberle sucedido para tener una cicatriz de quemadura en gran parte de su rostro, o bueno, sobre la mitad de su cara.

— Bien, papá te manda saludos y mamá me pidió que te diera estos pañuelos, la temporada de gripe ha comenzado, así que te servirán a ti o a alguien que pueda enfermarse— mintió, al menos en la parte de su madre. No entendía su negativa hacia el castaño, pero no deseaba que Adam no se sintiera bienvenido cuando llegaba a ir a su casa. Blake ofreció el presente al muchacho de once años, quien lo miró por unos segundos antes de tomarlo con ambas manos.

— Por la mañana vinieron a vacunarnos, gracias, de todas formas, nunca se sabe igualmente— sonrió en agradecimiento.

Un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Blake, quien devolvió el gesto, enfrascándose en una plática con el castaño, hasta que notó que sus amigos y amiga aún seguían ahí, aburridos, intentando contar cuántos objetos amarillos, rosas y naranjas veían en el edificio.

— Cierto… yo… nosotros, veníamos a preguntarte si tú y tus amigos no desean venir a jugar.

— Blake yo…

— Sólo una vez, ¿sí?

— Sí, será divertido Adam— Nora tomó su brazo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente con emoción y alegría, buscando que se sintiera invitado, pero en lugar de eso, causó que el joven se levantara con rapidez y mostrara desagrado en su rostro, jalando su agarre y tirándola al piso.

Ren apretó ligeramente el puño, sabía que no le agradaban, pero… ¿por qué ser grosero con Nora? No le había dicho nada malo, tampoco le había hecho daño, el rostro consternado de su amiga le hizo enojarse, pero no ganaría nada peleándose con alguien como Adam, su padre le había enseñado temple, y esa situación lo ameritaba. Seguro el niño ya había tenido suficientes peleas para una vida. También le había enseñado a tomar acciones, y su proceder iba a ser sacar a Nora de ahí, no dejaría que nadie volviera a herir sus sentimientos ni que se sintiera abandonada, él la protegería, lo había jurado cuando la había encontrado llorando en las escaleras de ese orfanato.

— Nosotros… te esperamos afuera— dijo, tomando a Nora de la mano y saliendo con ella.

Jaune se quedó mirando a Adam un momento, temblando ante su mirada furiosa, sin embargo, infló el pecho y dijo, apretando los puños para darse valor a pesar de sus rodillas temblorosas.

— Eso… Eso no se hace.

Blake miraba la escena sin entender del todo la reacción del castaño, pero… seguro había una explicación para ello.

Jaune salió corriendo tras Ren y Nora, haciendo una seña a la pelinegra para comunicarle que estaría esperando con ellos.

— Adam…

— Lo siento… Sólo no me gusta que me toquen humanos.

— Pero ellos no van a hacerte daño— Blake se acercó al niño de ojos azules, intentando interceder por sus amigos.

— Tú no lo entiendes— Adam retrocedió —. Su raza y la nuestra… no puede ser.

— Aquí puede ser— dijo Blake —. No sé qué te haya ocurrido, mi papá dice que son cosas muy malas, pero no tienes nada que temer aquí.

Los intensos orbes azulados de Adam se clavaron en las pupilas ambarinas de Blake, como si intentara decirle algo con la mirada, pero tal mensaje, no llegó. El muchacho de cabello castaño tomó la carta que tenía en las manos y caminó dentro del orfanato.

— Blake— Adam se detuvo en las escaleras, antes de subir a los dormitorios —. Gracias.

La pelinegra asintió, y tras esto, el castaño subió las escaleras, sin volver la mirada de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Nora, una vez vio salir a Blake.

— Sí, todo bien… Yo… lo siento, Nora.

— Oh, no, no te preocupes, no fue la gran cosa, quizá me acerqué demasiado.

— Eso no le daba una razón para empujarte de esa manera— se quejó Ren.

— No me da buena espina, perdón Blake— añadió Jaune, encogiéndose de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada.

Blake no supo qué decir ante los reclamos de sus amigos, también bajó la vista al suelo, buscando enmendar lo que fuera que había pasado, pero ¿qué había sido exactamente lo que había pasado?

— Bueno, ¡nosotros íbamos a jugar! ¿O no? Sigamos con el plan, ¡me muero de ganas de escalar un gran árbol! — habló Nora, mientras tomaba las manos de Ren y Blake, buscando animar de nuevo el ambiente. Sus ojos azules se volcaron en Jaune, pidiéndole apoyo para volver a sacar a flote el ánimo.

— S-Sí, y después podemos ir a comprar unas remlatinas de chocolate para comer en la colina… eh… ¡yo invito! — ofreció Jaune, sabiendo que el postre tradicional de Remnant siempre era bienvenido con sus amigos.

Blake sonrió a Nora y Jaune, compartiendo al final una mirada pacífica con Ren.

— Bueno… ¡vayamos! — alzó el puño al aire, dirigiendo a los niños a la plaza central.

* * *

— Lamento lo de Valkyrie— dijo Adam, acercándose a Blake, mientras guardaba un par de libros en la biblioteca.

El joven tenía acceso a la casa gracias a la pequeña Belladonna, quien había formado con rapidez una amistad pura y sincera, o al menos, así era a los ojos de Ghira, quien estaba complacido de ver el buen corazón de su hija al ayudar a Adam, a pesar de lo mal que se veía la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, esto no agradaba mucho a la señora Belladonna, quien no se confiaba del muchacho, así que, en secreto, mantenía un ojo sobre el castaño.

— No te preocupes, pensé que mis amigos podrían agradarte, pero vi que no te caían bien, y yo los llevé aun así…— las orejas en la cima de la cabeza de Blake bajaron ante su ánimo decaído.

— No es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Simplemente… no me agradan los humanos.

— ¿Por qué?

Adam se puso en cuclillas, quedando una cabeza más bajo que aquella fauno de nueve años. Sus ojos ambarinos miraban con extrañeza al castaño, intentando pensar en alguna razón por la que ahora estuviera en esa posición frente a ella. Sin decir nada, tomó su mano, sorprendiéndola, causando un ligero golpeteo en su pecho, el cual, se volvió pesado cuando Adam llevó su pequeña mano a la cicatriz en su rostro, dejándola tocar ese testimonio silencioso de lo que seguía siendo la vida de los faunos que tenían la desgracia de caer en manos Atlantes.

— Los humanos, fueron quienes me hicieron esto… Quienes mataron a mi familia, dejándonos solos a Clarence y Hook… Somos todo lo que quedó de nuestra aldea, Blake, somos todo lo que quedó— las lágrimas en los ojos furiosos de Adam rompieron el corazón de la pequeña, quien, incapaz de ver sufrir a su nuevo amigo, se inclinó y, tomando su rostro, besó su marca, intentando mitigar el dolor de su alma, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

— Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Adam— dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándolo desahogarse en su hombro.

Los quejidos del muchacho cesaron al cabo de algunos minutos, mismos en los que Blake no aflojó su agarre en lo más mínimo.

— Gracias…— susurró, mientras se apartaba de la pequeña, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía: con sinceridad.

— Siempre que te sientas solo, siempre que tengas ganas de llorar, yo voy a estar aquí para consolarte, si tienes miedo, si extrañas a alguien, así que… intenta vivir tu nueva vida, mi papá es muy bueno, mi mamá también, y toda la gente del reino, no vamos a hacerte daño…

— ¿No vas a hacerme daño? — preguntó el castaño, en un tono que casi parecía una súplica.

— No voy a hacerte daño— asintió.

— Yo tampoco lo haré a ti, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas— prometió Adam, mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de la pelinegra entre las suyas.

Blake asintió, feliz de poder conocer algo más del castaño, pero tras algún tiempo, se daría cuenta que hacía falta más que conocer a sus allegados… Tenía que conocer el mundo en donde vivía.


End file.
